Logic of the Priceless
by SeekingSolaceProject
Summary: [WARING: SHONENAI] HoroxRen. The logic of the priceless is something others find confusing it’s when something is worth so much that it becomes priceless, something close to life, something similar to love. REWRITE OF LOGIC OF LOVE AND PRICELESS TRIP!


**Logic of the Priceless**

All of my old fics will be posted on a different account name because I don't want to spam any of my alert people's inbox. The name is StrLfe-iover and so far, only _Logic of love_ is posted there.

I know that I should probably start writing the second chapter to my other fic but then I've been wantint to rewrite this fic for so long now. It has a different name because it's a mix of the sequal as well. Kind of the same plot, but a little different approch because I know what I want to happen, unlike the first time I wrote this...haha.**  
**

_Chapter 1_

Sometimes it's the person you least expect, sometimes you want someone that you can't get, that's just how life is. But other times, it's them that are doing the wrong, sometimes others steal what belongs to you. People lust, they fantasize but do they really love? The logic of the priceless is something others find confusing; it's when something is worth so much that it becomes priceless, something close to life, something similar to love.

The young Chinese male sat against the cement wall, his thin and fragile figure was limp. His golden eyes gazed to the wet ground as droplets continued to fall.

"Asakura…" he said softly as he barely parted his lips. What seemed like hours, but only seconds, passed before he shifted to a more comfortable position, bringing his knees to his chest.

"You alright, kid?" A hand showed itself to the male as his eyes traced it to its owner. An older looking man with spiky blue hair and warm, welcoming dark eyes, just like Asakura's.

"You okay?" The male questioned again as he rose his brow in a concerned way. "You must've been out here for a while now, come on; I'll take you to my place." His smile was gentle; his touch was beyond an angel's, as he placed his hand on the Chinese's shoulder.

"A-" he opened his mouth to speak but could barely make a sound. "A-" his hand balled into fists as he got annoyed of himself for not being able to say anything. "Don't take me for a fool," he finally muttered out. "I've seen you walk by a few times giving me that innocent, caring look, so don't take me for a fool."

"Okay," he replied in a soft tone as he slid his hand off from the trembling shoulder. "I never took you for a fool, I just wasn't sure how long you'd be out here, that's all," he said in a defeating sigh.

"If you really cared you would've helped the first time you saw me, but you didn't And I'm sick of those tricks, I'm sick of people like you." He turned his head away, still looking at the ground as the droplets made small ripples as they hit the surface.

"Come on now, don't be acting like that. Everyone's different and you'll never get to know me until you give it a try. I might have similar traits to those you know, but I'm not them so you can't assume that I'll be like them." He gave the younger male a reassuring smile. "People become who you think they are upon your own free will. You might find it not true, but it is. If you think someone's bad, even though they're good, you'll give them a bad attitude and as people, we only have so much patience before we blow and really become the person you think we are."

"…" There was a awkward silence before the Chinese gathered his energy and forced himself to stand. "You're making no sense," he grunted as he began to use the wall as a helpful hand to help him walk.

"You know I am, that's why you're running, Ren." He quickly reached out as he jerked Ren's shoulder back so they were facing each other again. "I wanted this to be a casual meeting but they way you kept acting, I didn't have any other choice," his voice changed from the sweet, innocent tone to one more harsh and serious.

"How do you know me?" He didn't bother to get out of the grip; he just wanted that one question answered. His eyes gave the stranger an icy, cold glare as if trying to force the answer out that way.

"My name's Horo Usui and I'm a high school English teacher, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ren. Why don't you come over to my place and get dried?" His voice returned to how it was before as the same smile found its way back.

"I'm not going to ask you-ah!" He was cut off as Horo gently, but quickly lifted him up over his shoulder. "If you don't put me down this instant, I swear I'm going to charge this as assault and kidnapping!"

"Can't you just be quiet and quit that touch act for one second? And by the way, I'll tell you everything at home so don't worry." He nodded his head in confirmation as id he was actually talking to Ren.

"Fine," Ren said in a stern tone as he let the older male take him to the house. For all he knew, this man could just be playing with him. Maybe he was really a kidnaper, rapper, pedophile, or something worse. It didn't matter though, if things got bad, Ren could fight his way out even on an empty stomach.

"That's a good boy now," Horo replied with a childish smile. Nothing else was said as they walked through the streets with people giving them odd stares. Finally, after twenty three minutes, they reached a larger, fancy looking house.

"Is this it?" Ren questioned as he was placed on the ground. A nod was given to him in reply. "How can a high school teacher afford something like this?"

"Oh," he grinned innocently, "My fiancée actually bought this house for me awhile back. She has a rich family line but that's not the reason why we're married," he chuckled slightly. "If it were up to me, I'd rather not get married this young."

"So, why marry you?" Ren leaned against the fence looking right into Horo's eyes.

"I saved her when we were younger and my parents died so they took me in. That's why they forced upon us the engagement." He took a few steps closer to Ren, their faces only inches away.

"I see," Ren instantly turned around as he pushed the gate open. His cheeks were a slight tint of pink but he shook his head to get the color off.

"Well, enough about me, how about you?" Horo smiled brightly as he quickly followed spotting the pink on the younger male's cheeks. "Where are you from, why'd you run away from home and how do you know Asakura?"

_Asakura…_Ren's pace slowed as he thought about the questions. "You first, how do you know Asakura and me?" His hands balled into fists just thinking about that name.

"Hehe, I have nothing to do with Asakura. Maybe if you ask him yourself, you might find out how he knows _me_." He smiled blissfully before walking ahead to unlock the door. "And as for knowing you, that's a secret."

"Fine, if you want to play it that way," Ren walked in, shoving Horo aside as he found his way to the sofa. "I'm from somewhere, I ran away from home because of something and I know Asakura because I just do." He smiled with a satisfying look.

"Oh alright, I'll tell you then," Horo sighed in defeat as he took a seat next to Ren. He opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by the unlocking of the frint door.

"Horo, I came by to-" the female's dark eyes caught sight of the younger male. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two," she said in a innocent soft tone. "I'll prepare some snacks for you two." She smiled blissfully before disappearing into the kitchen.

"That's my fiancée, Pilika," his tone seemed to have completely changed to something more mysterious. In a way, it seemed like he wasn't satisfied with her.

"She's cute and she seems nice and friendly," Ren stated glancing from the kitchen to Horo. "But not my type; never will be in a million years."

"Why not?" Horo plainly questioned looking Ren right in the eyes before he smiled faintly.

"Hey, don't try to get off the topic, now answer the questions," Ren stated in a stern voice. Horo just chuckled before fully relaxing on the sofa.

"Here you are, some sweets and tea," Pilika said sweetly as she entered into the living room with a tray full of goodies.

"Um, may I request milk instead of tea?" Ren questioned in an innocent tone, mainly mocking Pilika. She nodded before leaving to the kitchen again.

"I've known Asakura _Yoh_ for as long as I've been teaching and as for Asakura _Hao_, not as long, but long enough. It was Asakura that told me about you, he told me to keep an eye out for you and to take care of you," his voice was a lot more serious as he refused to keep eye contact with the Chinese.

"So, Hao told you." Ren stood and stretched a little. "I've never heard of Yoh, but as for Hao…I happen to know him very well." He glanced down at Horo with a slight sigh.

"Here's your milk," Pilika said as she walked into the room again. Ren generously took it before taking his seat again.

"Thank you, my name's Ren Tao, how about yours?" He stuck out his hand for a shake as she smiled blissfully shaking his hand.

"Pilika Usui; Horo's fiancée and somewhat of a sister. He was adopted into my family after his parents passed away twelve years ago." She released her hand from his grip. "So, please don't try to pull any moves on him, Ren."

"Trust me; I could've gotten him by now if I really wanted to." His eyes angered as her sweet, innocent expression continued to stay on her face.

"I'm sorry but _my_ Horo doesn't swing that way, not to mention he doesn't go for younger males. I mean, you might have that womanly figure but you are nothing compared to me, trust me, I've go years of experience." Her smile only widened as she sat on the empty sofa across from Ren.

"Well now, I don't see your name anywhere on him and as far as I'm concerned, males always look at the body first and yours is nothing compared to mines. So, you trust me, if I really wanted to, I could make him fall head over heels for me." He crossed his arms and turned his gaze out the window signaling that the fight was over.

"Excuse me Horo, I'll be in the room. Come talk to me when you're done talking with this immature little boy," she said before leaving the two alone again.

"What was that all about?" Horo finally questioned giving Ren a confused look. Ren just continued to stay in his position, probably cursing at himself for saying something as stupid as that.

"Hey, are you listening? You got me in trouble and trust me; she's not a fun to talk to when she's mad. Goodness, Hao didn't tell me that you had that kind of attitude." Horo sighed deeply.

"I don't usually act like that, it's just that…forget it." He stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll be going; maybe I'll see you again."

"Wait a minute, you don't even have a place to go. You can stay here until you feel comfortable enough to return back home. Pilika's not gonna sleep over, she never does." Ren's wrist was grabbed gently, but also firmly.

"It's useless to try and convince me to stay, once I've made up my mind, it's final. Not to mention, you have someone waiting for you upstairs." He snatched his wrist back and gave him a quick glance.

"Hey, this isn't really cute you know? You said that you could have me falling head over heels but if you keep acting this way, there's no way anyone would ever like you." In a way he was shouting, but it wasn't in a loud voice.

"Mind your own business!" Ren shouted banging his fists against the door in front of him.

"Touchy subject, huh?" Horo smiled faintly. "Fine, I won't go there again okay? Now just stay here with me for awhile alright?" He gently took Ren's hand into his own.

"Just…awhile…" Ren replied with a soft sigh although a smile crept onto his face.


End file.
